Unexpected
by Gaudys
Summary: Sakura mengejar cinta Rock Lee sedangkan Sasuke mengejar cinta Sakura? bagaimana cerita gila ini bisa terjadi? ga tau bikin summary langsung RnR saja! haha
1. Chapter 1

**hi minnaaa! ^^**

**Cerita pertama yang sungguh gak jelas ini menceritakan seorang Sakura Haruno yang jatuh cinta pada Rock Lee yang misterius dan mengabaikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tergila-gila padanya?! Bagaimana kisah tragis ini bisa terjadi? Silahkan dibaca! Reviewnya jangan ketinggalan yaw haha, semoga cepat dapat jodohnya deh yang review cerita ini! Haha. Sebenarnya masih bingung sih mau one-shot atau berchapter-chapter ria, but lets see aja deh lihat akhirnya hahah. Aduh dari tadi saya mutar-mutar melulu gak jelas -,- ya sudah ini yang terakhir, lets enjoy!**

**Unexpected**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning : OOC, typo, dan keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Rufina Yumi (Rufi-chan)**

Sakura POV

"Tadaaaa!" dengan bangganya aku telah menyelesaikan bekal untuk Lee, aku harap dia suka. aku merapikan dapur dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan bergegas ke kantor, aku melirik jam tanganku, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 07.45! wah gawat Tsunade akan memarahiku karena telat! Ini karena harus membuatkan bekal untuk Lee.

Aku naik ke mobil, dan mengebut untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit, bukannya sudah hamper waktunya untuk Lee sarapan? Aku tidak bisa membuat Lee makan makanan buatan Ino sebagai sarapannya. Tidak, tidak bisa, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya!

BRUK!

Huh, apa itu? Apa aku menabrak seseorang? Orang-orang pun mulai berdatangan, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit

"hei, tanggung jawab atas apa yang kau perbuat!" teriak salah seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya juga akan berangkat bekerja

Dengan ragu aku melangkah maju melihat siapa yang ku tabrak, seorang pemuda berumuran sepertiku, memakai pakaian yang casual, seorang pria yang meringis kesakitan, aku mendekat dan mencoba melihat kondisinya, sepertinya dia hanya cedera ringan, aku mencoba mengangkatnya, dan kerumunan orang tadi beranjak pergi, sungguh orang-orang yang aneh, hanya berdiri termangu tanpa memperdulikan orang yang ku tabrak ini

Aku membopongnya ke atas mobil,  
"uh" desahnya, dia tampaknya sudah mulai sadarkan diri, ku perhatikan lekat-lekat wajahnya, manis..

"kauu.." dia kembali berdesah lemah, aku pun tersadar, aku pun menutup pintu mobil dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran di jalanan dan kembali masuk ke mobil, sekarang aku harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai hari ini menjadi lebih parah lagi, sudah cukup, uh sakuraaa mengapa kau selalu tertimpa sial begini?!

Sekarang, telah sampai aku turun dari mobil dan memanggil salah seorang perawat untuk memberi pertolongan pada pria ini, sedangkan aku memarkir mobilku dan memakai jas putih kebanggaanku dan berjalan masuk untuk mengurus lelaki tadi, sekarang aku tidak peduli Tsunade akan memarahiku lagi karena terlambat.

"bagaimana keadaannya sus?" pada suster yang menanganinya, "belum diperiksa secara lengkap dok, tapi kelihatannya cukup parah" jawab suster itu, "check up lengkap dan berikan padaku hasilnya, administrasinya biar saya yang tanggung, segera kau tangani ya" kataku pada suster itu.

Setelah memastikan lelaki itu akan baik-baik saja sementara waktu aku bergegas ke ruanganku, knock, aku membuka pintu sudah ku duga ruanganku tidak terkunci, dan

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu? Don't wasting time Haruno Sakura!" teriak Tsunade

"maafkan aku, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kesialanku bertambah" kataku pasrah dan menaruh barang-barangku di atas meja

"berapa kali ku harus ku katakan padamu juga, carilah alasan yang lebih kreatif, itu yang setiap hari kau katakana padaku anak bodoh!" katanya tambah kesal

"sungguh kecelakaan tadi bukan mauku, jadi ini benar-benar kesialan yang tidak terencana" kataku sambil menopang kedua tanganku di dagu

"kecelakaan?" kata tsunade agak terkejut

"ah? Iya, aku tidak terlalu focus dan bruk!"kataku sambil menirukan dengan kedua tangan

"itulah kamu, aku pergi, tangani manusia-manusia yang meminta bantuanmu itu, semua datanya telah aku simpan didepan matamu. See yaa. Oh ya, ka keduluan ino memberi sarapan pada lee. Haha" selalu seperti itu, seenaknya saja, walaupun dia memang bosku, tapiii daftar nama pasien yang dia alihkan tidak sebanyak inikan? Aku memainkan berkas didepanku, tapi tunggu! Lee! Tadi dia bilang ino mendahuluiku? Ah, aku membungkus kepalaku di meja dengan kedua tangan. Kesialan apa lagi hari ini?

Tok tok

"masuk" kataku sambil menengok tak bersemangat melihat siapa lagi yang akan membuatku merasa sialku hari iini terlengkapi

"dok, sudah di check up lengkap, ini hasilnya" kata suster itu sambil menyodorkan map berisi data kesehatan lelaki yang ku tabrak tadi.

Ku pelajari datanya, luka dalam di bagian dadanya cukup parah rupanya.

"apa dia sudah sadar?" tanyaku

"dia hanya bergumam" jawab suster itu

"sebaiknya aku kesana, terima kasih telah membantuku" kataku sambil beranjak

"baik dok" kata suster itu berlalu pergi

Sasuke POV

"ah, sialan! Dimana aku? Ah, rumah sakit?" gumam ku kebingungan dan melihat ruangan sekitar mencari seseorang yang dapat membantuku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Yang ku ingat tadi hanyalah wajah samar yang, er, entahlah..

Knock

Seseorang berjas putih, berambut pink, berwajah lesu dan berhati-hati membuka pintu, sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini, gumamku mencoba berfikir tapi.. semakin ku mencoba mengingat aku.. semakin tidak menemukannya di dalam otakku, dan otak ini merintih kesakitan, ku rasa dia mencoba memberitahuku bahwa dia kesakitan akibat benturan dengan benda keras kurasa.

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanya wanita itu dengan sedikit singgungan di bibirnya, sepertinya dia seorang dokter, fikirku.

"mm, ya, kurasa" sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, tersipu malu tepatnya, tapi mengapa?

"syukurlah, gomenne, aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi tenang, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jangan khawatir" katanya tertunduk sedikit bersyukur dan lebih banyak penyesalan yang tersirat di wajahnya

"oh" kataku mengangguk, walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi biarlah, yang menabrakku juga cantik, dia juga akan bertanggung jawab, jadi apa yang aku khawatirkan? Kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal di benakku yah?

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya dokter itu mengagetkan lamunanku

"belum dok. Kurasa" kataku tersipu malu. Lagiii!

"aku bawakan makanan, ini nasi, udang goreng, dan capcay. Ku harap kamu suka, itu buatanku sendiri, tapi mungkin rasanya belum sempurna sih. Baru belajar masak soalnya." Kata wanita itu menjelaskan panjan lebar

"tapi itu untuknya" dia berbisik dan tampak sedih

"enak! Perfect!" kataku yang sudah memakan 3 sendok buatannya itu sembari dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"benarkah?" raut wajahnya kini berubah

"mm.." gumamku dan melahap makanan yang ia berikan

"kelihatannya kau akan cepat sembuh, aku tinggal dulu ya! Masih banyak yang ingin aku kerjakan. Aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuimu disini! Jangan jadi anak nakal haha dan habiskan makanannya!" katanya sambil berlari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Melihatnya berlari pergi seperti itu, aku sadar, aku jatuh cinta padanya, entah kapan dan dimana, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang ku rasa. Aku harus mendapatakannya.

**That is it! Haha OOC bangetkan?**

**Gaje ya? Akhirnya ini adalah cerita berchapter, so mari kita berchapter-chapter ria! Haha**

**Tapi bingung juga nantinya berakhir bagaimana? #plak**

**Kasi sarannyaaa yaaa minnaa! Gomenne banyak kesalahan dan kegajean di atas ^^**

**Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yee, saya kembali lagi membawa lanjutan dari cerita yang ga jelas dan ga tau gimana bisa kejadian mustahil ini bisa terjadi hahah! Langsung aja ya, RnR PLEASE! *puppyeyes***

**Unexpected**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning : OOC, typo, dan cerita gila!**

**Story by : Rufina Yumi (Rufi-chan)**

Sakura POV

"huh, akhirnya dan lagi-lagi selalu begini, susah payah membuat makanan itu tetapi pasti bukan Lee yang memakannya" keluhku setelah keluar dari kamar pria itu, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, itu tidak penting, aku akan menjenguk Lee.

Tok tok

"haha" tawa itu, suara Lee, sesibuk itukah dia sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan ketukan pintu? Ku membuka perlahan pintu itu membuat cela kecil untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya tertawa sebahagia itu, ah, sudah ku duga.

"dokter sakura?" kata lelaki yang berbaring masih kurang berdaya itu, wanita disebelahnya pun berbalik dan kelihatannya kurang senang melihatku datang mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

"ah, kau melihatku rupanya" tersadar dari kejadian yang ganjil itu,

"apa yang kau lakukan dok? Masuklah haha" katanya dengan tersenyum lebar

"ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat kejadianmu saja, bagaimana kakimu? Sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu?" kataku sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan mencoba terlihat sangat biasa

"entahlah" raut wajahnya berubah, "aku yakin dia akan segera sembuh dok, lihatlah semangatnya, dia lebih baik dari kemarinkan dok?" kata gadis di dekatnya tersenyum padaku, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal setiap melihatnya, sepertinya dia mengetahui apa yang ku rasa pada Lee? Ah, tidak mungkin, atau aku terlalu menampakkannya?

"iyakan dok?" katanya kembali membuyarkan lamunanku

"sudahlah ino, aku, akan bersyukur dengan keadaanku nantinya" kata Lee

"pasti kau akan sembuh! Hmm, aku pergi dulu, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat kau akan sehat kembali" kataku mencoba menyemangati Lee walaupun, sungguh, kejadian dalam ruangan itu, aneh dan janggal.

"aku pergi dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian" kataku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"ah, akhirnya hari yang melelahkan akan segera berakhir" kataku pada diri sendiri sambil memandangi senja yang akan meninggalkanku bersama coklat hangat di tangan kananku berlatar taman yang penuh dengan bunga warna-warni yag senantiasa menemaniku melewati waktu favoritku itu.

Sambil menyeduh coklat hangat aku menyusurkan pandanganku di sekitar halaman belakang rumah sakit konoha, telah cukup lama aku bekerja di tempat ini, tempat yang nyaman untuk bekerja.

"mereka?" kataku kaget melihat pemandangan yang tidak dapat aku lihat dan tepatnya tak ingin aku lihat.

Lagi-lag mereka bersama, ya, Lee dan Ino, mereka tertawa bersama, Lee tampak sangat bahagia di atas kursi roda. Bahkan ia pun tak pernah tertawa seperti itu saat bersamaku dulu, saat kami menjalin hubungan yang aku kira dialah yang terakhir.

Tapi karena kebodohanku, aku melepaskan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dan membuatku tersiksa sampai sekarang. "baka!" kataku kesal pada diri sendiri, dan menyeduh kembali coklat hangat di tanganku, mencoba mengabaiakan pemandangan itu, dan mencoba menikmati waktu favoritku.

Ku rasa ini adalah hal yang setimpal.

**FLASHBACK**

"huh, sakura!" katanya memegang kedua lututnya, sambil mencoba mendapat sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang ia bisa.

"maafkan aku terlambat" dia berdiri tegak dan menyeka air yang menetes dari rambut mangkoknya, sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, "baka!" kataku dengan kesal dan seolah membuang muka.

"kau marah padaku hah? Haha" dia mengacak rambutku

Blush, kurasa aku memang tak bisa marah padanya, dia dengan mudahnya membuatku tersipu malu hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya di rambutku.

Kami ada kencan hari ini, di resto favorit kami, di tempat yang selalu kami pilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, pojok depan dekat kaca dimana kita bisa menikmati sunset yang cantik. Ya restoran ini di pinggir pantai. Dia tahu kalo aku sangat menyukai waktu senja apalagi suasananya didukung dengan rintikan hujan. Hm, kurasa itu yang membuatnya selalu mengajak aku kencan yang aku sendiri tak pernah bosan untuk datang, duduk di tempat yang sama dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan menu yang sama, ku rasa pelayanannyalah yang bosan melihat kami disini, sampai-sampai mereka hafal dengan menu favorit kami.

"sudah waktunya, diamlah. Sebentar kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal karena membuatku menunggu selama 30 menit!" kataku dengan wajah yang jutek, dan dia hanya tertawa kecil dan membersihkan dirinya karena berlari ditengah hujan yang semakin mengganas, ku tahu dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"mm.. mana?" gumam kecilnya membuatku menoleh dan melihatnya sedang mencari sesuatu di kantong bajunya.

"ada apa? Apa ada barang yang hilang?" kataku mencoba ingin membantunya.

"tidak, kau nikmati saja pemandangannya, akan aku cari sendiri" katanya sambil terus mengecek disetiap kantong pakaiannya.

Dia menutup mataku?

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku dengan nada yang jengkel, kini aku mulai marah,

"kau tahukan aku tidak suka diganggu bila melewati waktu favoritku?" kataku sambil mencoba melepas tanganya.

"tadaa!" katanya memperlihatkanku kotak kecil

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik "marry me?"

Aku, aku membeku, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"jangan bercanda, minggirlah aku ingin menikmati senjaku" kataku cuek, mencoba menghindar dan memikirkan bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya hal itu.

"my dear?" katanya dengan nada serius, tapi aku belum menemukan kata yang tepat, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku menginginkan keduanya tapi itu terlalu serakah.

Aku tertunduk, dan berfikir. Aku tahu hal yang ku lakukan itu membuatnya berfikir negative itu juga akan membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

"am I wrong?" katanya setelah menunggu cukup lama dengan responku, dia pun berdiri agak menjauh

"tidak. Tapi.."

"tapi apa?" katanya memotong pembicaraanku

"aku ingin tapi, aku belum siap dan aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku dahulu" kataku sambil meneggelamkan wajahku lebih dalam lagi, aku ingin menangis seperti langit yang tangisannya semakin menderu-deru di luar sana, tapi itulah yang kurasakan, aku belum siap, aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku, ak tidak berani menatapnya tapi aku tahu kini wajahnya berubah pucat tak percaya dan tak berdaya.

"kau bisa melanjutkannya denganku, menjadi istri dan berkuliah" katanya membujukku dengan wajah yang penuh harap

"aku belum siap Lee" kataku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

Ku tahu dia bisa melihat air mata yang menggenangi kelopak mataku dan aku bisa melihat kekecawaan besar yang ada di dalam hatinya melalui pancaran matanya yang mendung seperti langit yang semakin gelap.

"bisakah kau menungguku?" kataku dengan wajah memelas.

Dia tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap keluar jendela, dan diam.

"Lee, ini hanya 2 tahun! Aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan ke Austria tapi itu hanya dua tahuun, dan kurasa kita bisa melewatinya bersama. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagiku, dan aku sangat menginginkan ini sejak lama, kau tahukan?" kataku menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan kini dengan wajah dan hati yang kalang kabut.

Aku kira ini tidak akan serumit ini, tapi ternyata tidak.

"ku kira kau selalu mendukung dan berada di belakangku? Iyakan?" kataku mencoba merebut perhatiannya, tapi nihil ia masih di posisi yang tadi, dia sedang berfikir keras.

Setelah berfikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk berfikir.

"aku akan pergi dua hari lagi" kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan resto sederhana itu, air yang membasahi tubuhku seolah-olah menyembunyikan tangisanku yang pecah,aku sudah tak dapat membendung air mataku lagi, ini adalah pilihan tersulit yang kujalani selama ini. Aku memutuskan menghentikan seunit taksi dan pulang untuk mengistirahatkan diriku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menelfon dan mengiriminya pesan teks singkat, tapi tak satupun yang dia balas, apa dia masih marah? Aku mengiriminya pesan suara tapi hasilnya nihil.

Tiba saat aku berangkat, sama dengan hari lain dia tidk mengangkat dan membalas satupun pesanku. Dia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan aku pergi, selama aku disana, aku kembali, sama tidak ada kabar darinya. Jadi aku menganggap hubungan kami sudah berakhir sejak hari itu.

Now

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan diskitar taman belakang. Sangat suntuk berada dikamar yang dipenuhi warna putih dan bernuansa minimalis itu. Pandanganku tertuju pada seorng gadis berambut pink yang senada dengan bajunya, dibalut jas putih. Cantik

Dia sedang memegang minuman disalah satu tangannya, tapi wajahnya tampak sedih melihat ke suatu pemandangan yang membuatku mengerti penyebab raut wajah itu.

"hai, aku yang akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia" kataku pada diri sendiri.

**Oke sampai sini saja ya dulu, udah capek, mata lagi 5 watt! Hhah cerita ini sngat typo dan jalan cerita yang teracak dan mustahil terjadi pada cerita yang sesungguhnya, oleh karena itu maafkan sayaa bila banyak keslahan hahaa, sekarang waktunya untuk mereview! Hehe**

**Arigatou minnaaaaa!**


End file.
